Snippets
by LilMisfit5290
Summary: Random bite sized one-shots centered around Carrie x Brody, possibly others. Inspired by Indigo's fabulous drabble collection and dedicated to Bookworm, fellow C&B shippers. :)
1. Her Choice

Okay so I churned out this and the following update the other day on my lunch hour. Just little C&B snippets consisting of mostly dialogue, going in no real order. And I tried my best to keep them brief, around 100 words or so each.

I got a few prompts from **Bookworm** I plan on putting to good use, as well as a few more ideas of my own, but if anyone else has any prompts or mini scenes in mind let me know! In the meantime take this randomness as you will. :)

* * *

><p><span>Her Choice<span>

Panting, laughing, Carrie reached into Saul's desk drawer.

"For Christ's sake, what are you-"

Uncapping, sipping the scotch she handed Brody the bottle. "To us."

"The future you imagined."

"Us finding some fucking peace, finally."

Setting the bottle down Brody laid back on the rug, pulled her close.

"I still can't believe you chose me."

"I chose _us_."

Rolling above him Carrie leaned in, stroked his hair. "I chose this," she murmured against his lips. "I _want_ this."

Moving above, then with her Brody broke the kiss, watched her.

"Tell me again," her nails digging into his scars as he sped up.

"I want this."


	2. Staying Positive

Staying Positive

"Carrie, have you seen my razor?"

"Bathroom drawer."

Opening the top one, then trying another Brody gasped.

"Carrie!'

"What? I...fuck."

Grabbing one of the twenty positive tests he swore.

"I needed to know for sure."

"And you kept them all?"

"Kept hoping for negative," Carrie sighed, kneeling next to him.

"I'll understand, whatever you decide."

"It _is_ decided. I'm thirteen weeks."

"You should've said something!"

"Yeah, when my mind was made up!"

"It _is_!"

"Doesn't mean that I'm fucking okay!"

"Me either. How must that look?" Brody sighed.

"What?"

"We both served in fucking war zones and a baby brings us to our knees."

"Yeah," Carrie snorted, resting her head on his shoulder. "Literally."


	3. Risking It All

Okay so this is on the darker side, warning for content being a potential trigger. Thanks so much to **Bookworm** and my lovely guest for the reviews! Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Risking It All<span>

"Let me talk to her, goddammit!"

Undoing the gag Nazir held out the phone.

"Carrie say something. Let me know that you're-"

"Fuck!" she coughed.

"Shh, I'm gonna get you home. I swear-"

"No! You're not going to be complicit in his fucking plan! Not for me!"

"And you're not dying from a fucking shot to the head!"

Hearing the safety click off Brody's eyes stormed over.

"She dies Nazir and I'm through. There's a guard around the corner. Carrie leaves, or you watch me eat his gun."

"FUCK! Brody!"

"He needs me or he wouldn't have you!" he spat. "Let her go, Nazir. Or you lose another son."


	4. Agency Action Heroes

Okay so I've broken my 100 or less word count rule but I'm not gonna stress about it. This prompt was inspired by **zarqa** (I adored that photoshoot GOD. This chapter came from the photo of them on the bed. Carrie in the red dress.) and also **igottagetbacktohogwarts**. I reread _A Touch Of Your Grace_ not long ago and this fic kinda leapfrogged off it. Hope that's okay! Here goes nothin.

* * *

><p><span>Agency Action Heroes<span>

"You know I'm going downstairs."

Not getting a response Brody got off the bed in their hotel suite, feeling Carrie's stare even with his back to her. "For Christ's sake. You were fine earlier and you're dressed to go, but now you won't?"

Rolling her eyes she flopped onto her back, adjusted the skirt on her red dress.

"Fine," Walking to the door he slipped on his shoes. "I'll be back in-"

"They're asking you back to Iraq."

"What?"

"To visit a base. Boost morale. Miles from where you were captured."

"How'd you-"

"Estes called."

"Motherf-"

"We're not dealing with PTSD along with the pregnancy, Brody!" she snapped, sitting up.

_"We're?"  
><em>  
>"He asked if I'd accompany you. As part of the team that took down Nazir. Like we're fucking Agency action heroes."<p>

"Ex Agency! You resigned! We're civilians, they can't-"

"No but they can offer cockails and canapes." Carrie snorted as he sat next to her.

"If he thinks throwing a fucking party will convince us..."

"We're not going though? Yo_u're _not?"

Fluffing a pillow Brody nodded for her to lie down. Started spooning with her as she brought his hand to her stomach.

"We're not going anywhere. I swear."


	5. Too Early

Okay here's the latest, this one is on the lighter/shorter side. Thanks so much Bookworm, zarqa and also lipamo for the reviewage! Here goes nothing. :)

* * *

><p>Smoothing out his mat, kneeling face down, palms outstretched, before starting to pray Brody heard laughter. Looked over to see red hair. "Why're you up so early?"<p>

Belly- flopping down beside him, tucking her tiny legs underneath her Frannie grinned, mimicked Brody's pose.

"You teasing Daddy?"

"No!" Frannie giggled.

Face hidden in her hands, when she dared peek out Brody swooped in. Tickling her until her laughter turned to squeaks.

Rolling onto his back, Brody smiled as she climbed onto his chest, closed her eyes. "Too early for Frannie?" he asked, stroking her hair as she yawned. "Too early, Daddy."


	6. She Takes After You

Just a random fluff scene, yeah I don't even know. Thanks though **lipamo**, **zarqa** and **Bookworm**! Tried to make this a little less heartbreaking.

* * *

><p>"Hey, any better?" Carrie asked as he coughed.<p>

"This fucking cold. Sorry I missed breakfast."

"Well, I brought leftovers."

Opening the bag Brody frowned.

"Of what?"

"Ask your daughter," Carrie sighed, pulling Frannie onto her lap.

"What happened?"

"Someone wanted a snack in the car. What's leftover's in the bag."

"And in her hair!"

Laughing, Brody plucked a croissant crumb from Frannie's pigtail.

"Well she eats like you," Carrie snorted.

"Says the woman who can't pick these up without eating half," Brody reminded.

"That happened once! And Frannie wasn't even with…oh _shit_."

"Yeah," he smirked. "She takes after you."


	7. Superbowl Sadness

Okay here's the latest. Inspired by the Super Bowl this upcoming Sunday. Thanks muchly **lipamo**, **zarqa** and **Bookworm** for the reviewage/encouragement! Much appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>"Don't invite him, Maggie! I can't see him again, he's not-<em>no<em>! God, the only family I want there we buried two months ago!"

Hearing the phone being thrown Brody stood, brought Frannie into the kitchen.

Seeing Carrie sink to the floor, put her head in her hands he moved to sit in front of her, stroked her hair.

"Hey! Talk to me, love. What's-"

"Maggie's inviting Tim on Sunday."

"To the Super Bowl party? What's she-"

"She says he's family. Should feel welcome."

"Well you're fucking family too!"

Met with a look Brody sighed, handed her Frannie before reaching for his wallet.

"You know this whole swear jar thing..."

"I don't want Frannie's first word being a four letter one!"

"You're one to talk!"

Taking the dollar from him Carrie put it in the jar on the countertop.

"You know my dad would probably owe fifty by now," she sniffed. "Super Bowl Sunday was practically a holiday for him."

"He threw a good party?"

"Cops shut him down twice."

Blinking back tears she kissed Frannie's soft red hair. "I miss him so much."

"I know," Brody said, rubbing her shoulder as she curled up on his.

"I can't handle a random half brother being there the first year he's not! It's wrong."

"So we won't go," he shrugged, making a face at Frannie that got her giggling.

"What?"

"We'll stay here Sunday. Frannie and I can watch the game anyplace."

"And you'd be alright with that? I know you were looking forward to going."

"I was looking forward to Frannie seeing her cousins and having a beer with you. But the girls can come over a different day and we can have a six pack here. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable or upset."

"Okay, good. I'm glad you're alright with things."

"I'll really be alright though if this..."

Reaching onto the counter he smirked, put the jar in the cupboard. "Stays in here. At least through the weekend."

"Brody!"

"C'mon Carrie. Your dads favorite day with no swearing allowed?"

When Frannie whimpered, gave her hair a sharp tug, taking it as a sign Carrie smiled, held her closer.

"Yeah, guess that seems pretty wrong too."


End file.
